Justicia
by Herria
Summary: Seis años después del Día Prometido, los participantes en la Guerra de exterminio de Ishval se preparan para ser juzgados por sus crímenes.
1. De lo humano

**De lo humano**

* * *

Habían pasado seis años del Día Prometido, seis años bajo el gobierno de Grumman y en a penas unos meses se celebraran las primeras elecciones democráticas. El viejo General se había dado prisa en limpiar todas las instituciones, quien iba a imaginar que detrás del veterano militar había un demócrata convencido. Aunque en realidad el propio Grumman lo había guiado y ayudado en todos sus pasos. ¿Como no pensarlo? Era irónico, los sueños para su país los había cumplido otro. Pero todo estaba bien, la política, la buena política consiste en el bienestar de sus ciudadanos, los ideales no pueden sustentarse en un nombre, no hay lugar para el ego si lo que se quiere es una ciudadanía libre y sin miedo, con un sistema que garantice las necesidades de su pueblo para que prospere y viva con dignidad. Amestris seguiría a delante bajo el mandato del pueblo soberano y eso lo llenaba de paz.

Por otro lado Ishval se había convertido en su pequeña victoria, la reconstrucción de la zona, la restauración del parlamento, la devolución de las tierras a sus legítimos propietarios y la paz era la recompensa para su ego y para todos los años de dedicación absoluta.

Ahora era el turno de la justicia.

\- General Roy Mustang, Alquimista del Estado, Héroe de guerra, Condecorado con honores por ayudar a detener el intento de golpe de estado contra Central. En pie.

Se levantó, a su espalda escuchó el sonido de los flashes al dispararse. estaba tranquilo, fuese lo que fuese que el destino tuviera preparado para él, lo aceptaría con la cabeza bien alta, el momento que tanto había estado esperando había llegado.

\- Se le acusa de crímenes de lesa humanidad contra el pueblo de Ishval ¿Como se declara?

\- Culpable.

La sala se llenó de un inquietante murmullo mientras el permanecía en pie, con el uniforme de gala, firme y mirando al frente. Era culpable, todos lo eran, lo que había sucedido en la guerra no podía volver a repetirse, era la hora de saldar su deuda con la justicia.

\- De acuerdo. A continuación el jurado popular procederá a leer la sentencia.

\- Antes de continuar con las sentencias de el Estado contra los crimines de guerra en Ishval este jurado desea dictar sentencia sobre los acusados que fallecieron antes de que este juicio tuviese lugar - comentó el hombre que se había puesto en pie.

\- Adelante, proceda - el juez apoyó las manos en la mesa y miró hacía la bancada.

\- Por la presente declaramos que ; Solf J. Kimblee, Giolio Comanche , Basque Grand , Isaac McDougal ,Alquimistas del estado y El Brigadier General Maes Hughes serán despojados de sus honores de guerra, y se suspenderán las pensiones y retribuciones que sus familias reciben por su partición en dicha guerra.

Aquello lo enfureció, ni Gracia, ni ninguna de las demás familias merecían aquello tras todo lo que habían pasado.

\- Yo Raphael Winchesteing, juez del tribunal supremo de Amestris me reafirmo en la condena. Procedamos con el resto de acusados.

\- Por la presente declaramos que Roy Mustang sea declarado culpable, sea expulsado del ejercito con deshonor, sea despojado del titulo de Alquimista del Estado y se le prohíba su participación en la vida publica y se suspenda cualquier tipo de retribución que percibiese por parte del estado.

Cuando el juez reafirmó su condena se sentó de nuevo en su silla aturdido, su abogado lo agarró del brazo y lo felicito diciendo que no había salido mal, pero él estaba demasiado alterado para darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. No era capaz de pensar con claridad, le acaban de apartar de lo único que conocía, de aquello a lo que había dedicado toda su vida. Desde luego estaba muy lejos de ser la condena que él había imaginado.

\- Doctor Tim Marcoh en pie.

Marcoh se puso en pie, temblaba, lo miró con detenimiento, de hecho si podía ver era gracias a él, se declaro culpable también pero el jurado fue indulgente con él, al fin y al cabo no era militar y su labor como medico tras la guerra era innegable, le retiraron su titulo de alquimista, el sueldo por parte del Estado y lo condenaron a dos años de prisión.

\- Capitán Riza Hawkeye en pie.

\- ¿Como se declara?

\- Culpable.

No se había atrevido a mirarla durante todo el juicio, sabía que flaquearía, pero allí estaba firme, sin titubear, con expresión serena, sin miedo, sabía que ella había deseado aquello, que lo necesitaba, quería redimirse y por fin lo lograría. No habían pasado tiempo juntos desde que se fijó la fecha del juicio, sus abogados decían que era malo para ellos, pero necesitaba abrazarla. Quería tenerla entre sus brazos y agarrar su mano para pasar por esto, decirle que siempre estarían juntos. Decirle lo mucho que la quería.

El jurado leyó la sentencia y al igual que él se la expulsaba del ejercito.

\- ... tribunal Supremo de Amestris, no procede a la condena, declara a la acusada culpable y se le aplicará la pena capital.

La sala se sumió en un horrible silencio y su corazón dejó de latir en ese instante.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Al final me he decidido por hacer un fic de varios capítulos, así que espero que os guste.**

 **Cositas:**

 **1- Es un poco AU (Ya que en el canon Roy se hace Fuhter)**

 **2- La batalla contra Padre (y todo lo ocurrida en el Día Prometido) se camufló para el gran publico como un golpe de estado.**

 **3- Espero no haberos aburrido con el juicio, mas adelante será mejor lo prometo. ( O al menos lo intentare, jajajaja)**

 **4- los capítulos serán desde diferentes puntos de vista.**

 **Un abrazo!**


	2. No habrá paz para los malvados

**\- No habrá paz para los malvados-**

* * *

No tendría que estar allí, se suponía que tenía que estar en casa, con su mujer embarazada, viviendo una vida tranquila y feliz, no en un tren camino a la ejecución de una buena amiga. Dos en realidad, al coronel Armstrong lo habían condenado también. Aquello era una broma macabra.

La imagen de Winry, en las escaleras de su casa, con el periódico arrugado entre sus manos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas se había grabado a fuego en sus retinas, igual que las palabras de Hawkeye aquel lejano día, ella esperaba que esto sucediese, pero no lo merecía.

Miró a su derecha y colocó la mano sobre el vientre de su mujer que agarró su mano con fuerza y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

\- No tendrías que haber venido – dijo tratando de consolarla.

\- No me lo perdonaría jamás – replicó.- Cuando lleguemos a Central voy a dejar de llorar, lo prometo, pero deja que lo haga un poco mas...

Pasó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, la atrajo hacía él y dejó que llorara sobre su hombro durante el resto del viaje.

Alphonse esperaba en la estación, llegaba directo desde Xing y parecía agotado, con enormes bolsas bajo los ojos y el traje arrugado. Los abrazó a ambos y comentó que había hablado con Breda y que todo el mundo estaba en la mansión Armstrong. Apenas hablaron de camino a la casa, ninguno tenía mucho que decir, ni ganas. El mismo Breda les esperaba junto puerta, su expresión era sombría e incluso parecía mas delgado, les saludó con un amago de sonrisa y en completo silencio se dirigieron al interior.

Nada mas entrar los gritos de la general Armstrong los dejaron sin respiración, se oían por toda la casa. Sintió lastima por el abogado de la familia, aquello no iba a acabar bien para él, oírla decir que iba a colgar su cabeza en una pica y ofrecerla al Tribunal Supremo, le hizo sonreír, la reina de hielo en su máximo esplendor.

Entraron en una pequeña estancia, el equipo de Mustang estaba allí, todos menos él. Fuery tenía la cabeza entre las manos y el perro de Hawkeye dormitaba a sus pies. Falman miraba por la ventana, aún con el uniforme de Briggs colocado a la perfección. Rebecca con los ojos rojos e hinchados preparaba te sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Havoc tampoco estaba allí.

\- ¿Donde esta Mustang? - se atrevió a preguntar por fin.

\- En el calabozo, lleva tres días, trató de agredir al juez tras el juicio. - comentó Breda frotándose las sienes. - Le soltaban hoy, Jean ha ido a buscarlo.

Apretó los puños tratando de controlar su rabia, Winry temblaba junto a él procurando no echarse a llorar.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Al en un hilo de voz. - No entiendo porqué a la señorita Hawkeye y al coronel Armstrong los han condenado a muerte y al Doctor Marcoh y al general Mustang no.

\- Es una cuestión de imagen – murmuró Breda.- El sistema judicial tiene que parecer fuerte y desvincularse por completo del ejercito. No podían dejar impunes los crímenes de Ishval y... - golpeó con el puño en la mesa. - Hawkeye y Armstrong son los eslabones mas débiles, el general es muy querido por el pueblo y el Doctor Marcoh no es militar.

\- ¿El Fuhter Grumman no puede hacer nada? - preguntó Alphonse con un hilo de esperanza en su voz.

\- Renunció a su cargo al formarse en gobierno en funciones – contestó Breda. - Ahora solo es un civil, se que está moviendo algunos hilos pero no se si...si conseguirá algo

\- Es injusto – murmuró Fuery.- Pero no podemos hacer nada.

Rebecca dejó escapar un sollozó cuando se acercó a ellos para ofrecerle una silla a Winry, que no quiso aceptar.

-¡Algo podremos hacer! - gritó frustrado. - ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí lamentándonos!

\- Ed – Winry lo agarró del brazo.

-¡NO PUEDE SER QUE ACABEN ASÍ!

La habitación se quedo en silencio interrumpido por los gritos distantes de Olivier. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Havoc entró con una descorazonadora expresión en su rostro.

\- ¿ Y el general? - - preguntó Breda.

\- No lo se – se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.- No quería hablar con nadie, he tenido que... - se miró los nudillos que estaban enrojecidos. - He tenido que golpearlo, quería sacarla de la cárcel por la fuerza, va a conseguir que lo fusilen también.

\- Oh dios – murmuró Rebecca rompiendo a llorar.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?

\- El jefe sabe mejor que nadie que Hawkeye no le permitiría sacarla de la cárcel así - comentó Falman sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Tenía razón, todos lo sabían, pero él estaba furioso y no pudo contener un gruñido lleno de rabia.

\- Voy a buscar a ese idiota de Mustang – agarró la cara de Winry con ambas manos y le dio un beso cargado de frustración.- Cuídate, vuelvo enseguida.

Salió de la habitación dando un portazo y antes de salir por la puerta principal se cruzó con Olivier que estaba roja de rabia. Ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar, pero el ambiente de la mansión estaba tan cargado que le daba dolor de cabeza. Necesitaba aire fresco y sobre todo necesitaba encontrar a Mustang antes de que hiciese una locura. Caminó durante horas por la ciudad, hasta que tras la tercera vuelta por el cementerio se percato de que la tumba de Hughes proyectaba una sombra extraña para esas horas de la tarde.

Se acercó con sigilo no quería hacer ruido, Mustang reposaba su espalda contra la lapida, tenía la cabeza entre las manos y una botella de whisky medio vacía junto a él. Se colocó frente a él con las manos en lo bolsillos, sin saber que decir.

\- Levántate - ordenó tajante golpeando con la punta del pie la bota de Mustang.

\- Déjame en paz, Acero – gruñó sin levantar la cabeza. - Lárgate.

\- Laméntate lo que quieras, general, eres patético, borracho frente a la tumba de Hughes, me das vergüenza, se la darías a él ¿ Qué piensas arreglar así?

\- No puedo arreglar nada – levantó la vista del suelo y lo miró, había visto a ese hombre consumido por la venganza, ciego de rabia, lo había visto lleno de terminación, incluso aterrado cuando perdió la vista, pero aquella mirada era la de un hombre que había perdido la esperanza, ahogado en en la mas absoluta de las tristezas.- Ni siquiera me dejan verla. - Volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre su manos y resopló cansado.

Lo miró sin fueras para decir nada y acabó sentándose junto a él en silencio apartando la botella de su alcance.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Mas cositas.**

 **Me lio un montón con los rangos militares, así que si veis algún error, perdonadme. jajaja.**

 **Habrá algún flashback en los próximos capítulos y estarán escritos en cursivas.**

 **Un abrazo!**

 **pd: Los fics pareen actualizarse cuando quieren, ya me ha pasado un par de veces.**


	3. Valiente

**-Valiente-**

* * *

 _\- ¿Hola ? - preguntó ella al otro lado del teléfono._

 _\- ¿Señorita Hawkeye? Soy Winry, me alegro de oírla, creía que estaba en Ishval todavía.  
_

 _-¿Winry? ¿Que tal todo? El verano es muy duro en Ishval para los no nativos, así que hemos vuelto para hacer trabajo desde Central. ¿Como estás? ¿Como están los Elric? - preguntó con amabilidad._

 _\- Todo muy bien por aquí – contestó .- ¿ Podría pedirle un favor?_

 _\- Claro dime.  
_

 _\- Mañana voy a viajar a Central con la abuela Pinako para buscar mi vestido de novia - titubeó antes de continuar no estaba muy segura de que no estuviera pasándose con el exceso de confianza.- Me preguntaba si querría acompañarnos, una tercera opinión me ayudaría bastante._

 _-Me encantaría Winry ¿Ya has pedido cita en la tienda?_

 _-¿Cita? ¿Hay que pedir cita? ¿Como en el médico? - sintió que entraba en pánico, preparar una boda era estresante. - No he pedido nada._

 _\- Tranquila – la escuchó reír al otro lado del teléfono. - Ya me encargo yo._

 _\- Muchas gracias señorita Hawkeye, soy un desastre, son tantas cosas que tengo que preparar... - resopló mirando la lista de cosas por hacer que tenía sobre la mesa. - Estoy deseando que llegue el día y olvidarme de todo.  
_

 _\- Déjalo en mis manos, pero llámame Riza, Winry – reprochó antes de colgar el teléfono. - Nos vemos mañana._

 _Respiró aliviada, Ed tenía razón no había sido tan difícil al fin y al cabo, tenía miedo de que una persona tan atareada como la Capitán no pudiese ocuparse de asuntos tan banales como aquel._

 _\- Ha dicho que si – dijo dándose la vuelta y dando palmas de alegría.  
_

 _\- Claro que ha dicho que si ¿Qué esperabas? – contestó Ed levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. - Lo que no entiendo es porque no puedo ir yo contigo._

 _\- Con lo listo que eres no puedo creer que me hagas esa pregunta – dijo colocando las manos en su cintura._

 _Edward sonrió y la agarró sentándola en sus rodillas._ _Apoyó su cabeza en él y suspiró, no se había parado a pensar en lo que significaba encontrar un vestido para la boda, había crecido entre chicos, no tenía una amiga cercana de su edad y su madre había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña y ahora que tenía que enfrentarse a ello no estaba preparada y aunque agradecía que su abuela la acompañase, necesitaba a alguien mas joven y siempre le había gustado el estilo de Riza._

 _\- ¡ Edward Elric! - gritó Alex Armstrong cruzando la puerta y levantándolo en brazos._

 _\- ¿¡ Que !? Socorro_ ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Déjame en el suelo!

 _\- ¡ Bienvenido a tu despedida de soltero! - gritó cargándoselo al hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas._

 _-¿MI QUEEEE? ¡NO! - pateó con fuerza intentando soltarse._

 _Al se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en la boca y al igual que Armstrong llevaba una ridícula camisa hawaiana._

 _\- Lo siento hermano – se rió. - Es lo que toca._

 _\- ¡ Ni hablar, suéltame Armstrong! ¡ Winry! ¡Páralo!_

 _\- Yo no puedo hacer nada – se rió mientras Edward intentaba agarrarse a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas._

 _\- ¡Vamos Acero, no te hagas de rogar! - gritó el general Mustang desde el volante de una furgoneta por la que asomaban la cabeza todos los hombres de su equipo, Darius y el resto de quimeras, todos ellos vestidos con horribles camisas de flores y Ling (seguido por un séquito de ninjas que se ocultaban tras la furgoneta) . - No te vas a arrepentir._

 _\- Lo dudo mucho pedazo de idiota – gruñó cuando Armstrong lo lanzó al interior. - ¿No eres muy viejo para esto?_

 _\- Amordazarlo – ordenó este sin dejar de reírse mientras cubrían su boca con un pañuelo y le ataban las manos._

 _\- ¡ Pasadlo muy bien! - gritó Winry desde las escaleras._

 _\- Adiós Winry – gritó Al despidiéndose de ella al entrar en la furgoneta. - ¡Prometo devolvértelo entero!_

 _..._

 _Riza las esperaba en una cafetería, llevaba un vestido rojo y una cazadora de cuero y tenía un corte de pelo alborotado por encima de los hombros._

 _\- ¿Te has cortado la melena? - preguntó asombrada al verla. - Con lo bonita que era._

 _\- Si - se llevó las manos al pelo y se encogió de hombros - Aposté con Havoc que me raparía la cabeza si era capaz de ganarme en una carrera cuando estaba en rehabilitación._

 _\- ¿ Te rapaste la cabeza?_

 _\- Bueno fue indulgente conmigo, pero tuve que cortármelo mucho - se rió. - Me ha venido muy bien para las temperaturas del desierto, pero estoy dejando que crezca otra vez._

 _\- Esta guapa de todas formas Capitán - dijo su abuela sonriente._

 _\- Gracias abuela Pinako ¿Preparadas para la gran compra?_

 _\- ¡Si!- dijeron ella y su abuela emocionadas.  
_

 _Tenía miedo de no encontrar el vestido adecuado, de verse ridícula o de ser incapaz de elegir. Lo que no esperaba era divertirse tanto, se probo decenas de vestidos para desesperación de la dependienta. Riza y su abuela la obligaron a ponerse uno con el que parecía una magdalena y una corona de cristales. también otro que era transparente, no paraban de reírse y a punto estuvieron de echarlas de la tienda. Al final y cuando aquella pobre mujer estaba a punto de volverse loca, encontró el vestido perfecto, lo supo nada mas verse en el espejo y cuando salió de los probadores y ellas se quedaron sin palabras se dio cuenta de que ya lo tenía, que tenía que ser aquel._

* * *

La mansión de los Armstrong le resultaba muy fría, mas sin Ed junto a ella, además en aquel silencio incomodo escuchaba los pasos nerviosos de la General Armstrong por los pasillos de la casa, dudaba que hubiese dormido algo. Dudaba que nadie pudiese dormir, los hombres del general habían vuelto a sus casas y Al se había encerrado en la habitación contigua hacía horas.

\- Papá está tardando mucho ¿Verdad? - resopló colocando las manos sobre su abultada barriga y dio otra vuelta en la cama tratando de encontrar una posición confortable.

No mucho después la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Ed entró con sigilo, golpeándose con los muebles al cruzar por la habitación.

\- Estoy despierta – dijo.- Enciende la luz.

\- Deberías estar dormida, Winry.

\- No puedo.

Se sentó en la cama dejando escapar un largo resoplido y comenzó a desvestirse y a doblar la ropa con cuidado.

\- Siento haber tardado tanto – murmuró tumbándose junto a ella en la cama y apoyando la cabeza sobre su vientre. - He tenido que arrastrar a Mustang borracho hasta aquí.

\- ¿Como está?

Edward se quedó en silencio apretándose contra ella. Aunque fuese incapaz de admitirlo ella sabía a la perfección lo mucho que significaba Roy Mustang para su marido.

\- Necesito dormir – murmuró cerrando los ojos y acomodándose junto a ella. - ¿Hablamos mañana?

\- Vale – susurró apartándole el pelo de la cara y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

...

Siempre había sido una chica sensible que había aprendido a sobrevivir a todos los golpes que le había dado la vida, a seguir adelante, por eso siempre había admirado a Riza, era una mujer fuerte y llena de templanza, que sabía resolver los problemas sin miedo y no le importaba arriesgar su vida para proteger a los que quería y a pesar de su aparente frialdad siempre había sido amable con ella, había cuidado de Ed y Al y los había ayudado y alentado para que consiguiesen recuperar su cuerpos.

Hacía mucho frío en el pasillo de la cárcel, se cerró los botones del abrigo y miró a sus amigos que caminaban hablando entre susurros un paso por delante de ella. Cuando se acercaron a la celda Hawkeye se levantó del catre sorprendida y se acercó a los barrotes. Llevaba un mono gris y su melena rubia estaba alborotada y sin brillo. Aunque tenía largas ojeras bajó los ojos y estaba muy delgada, seguía manteniendo la serenidad y la fuerza que tanto la caracterizaban.

\- ¡Chicos!¿Que hacéis aquí? - sonrió con amabilidad al verlos. - Winry, estas enorme ¿Como te encuentras?

\- Estoy bien gracias - apartó la mirada no podía soportar que hablase con ella como si no estuviese ocurriendo nada.

\- ¿Como se encuentra señorita Hawkeye? - preguntó Alphonse preocupado.

\- Estoy bien, Al - contestó sonriendo de nuevo. - Agradezco que hayáis venido a verme.

Edward estaba furioso podía sentir la rabia que emanaba cada poro de su piel, era su escudo, convertía su tristeza en rabia y eso le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Pero ella sabía que estaba conteniéndose, que si él pudiese tiraría los barrotes abajo y se la llevaría arrastras de allí. A pesar de que si lo hacía no se lo perdonaría jamás.

\- Hawkeye - rumió al fin aferrado a los barrotes. - ¿ Como puedes estar tan tranquila?

\- Estaba preparada Ed, ya lo sabías - cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró con dureza. - Estoy pagando por mis crímenes... No te enfades.

\- No me pidas eso Hawkeye - resopló golpeando los barrotes con fuerza.

\- ¿Podemos hacer algo por usted? - preguntó Al sujetando la mano de su hermano.

\- Si, necesito que cuidéis del General Mustang por mi, no permitáis que haga ninguna idiotez, prometemelo Ed - sacó la mano por los barrotes y tocó su mejilla.

\- De acuerdo - murmuró entre dientes apartándose de ella.- ¿Quieres que le digamos algo de tu parte?

Ella se mordió los labios y pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos.

\- Solo decirle que no me arrepiento de nada - su voz pareció quebrarse en ese momento pero enseguida recobró la compostura.

Aquello le dolía, iba a volver a perder a alguien que le importaba, después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de todo lo que habían sufrido, ahora que era feliz, que tenía una vida tranquila y que iba a ser madre. Quería que ella fuese la madrina de su hijo porque sabía que nadie mejor que Riza lo protegería tanto como ella misma. No se había atrevido a pedírselo y ahora era tarde, no podría hacerlo nunca.

\- ¡ Riza! Eres una egoísta, por tener la conciencia tranquila estás haciendo daño a toda la gente que te quiere - estalló agarrando los barrotes de celda con rabia y rompiendo a llorar.- Eres una idiota, solo estas pensando en ti. No pienso perdonarte nunca.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo sin mirar atrás. No pensaba quedarse a contemplar como otra persona a la que quería abandonaba su vida de aquella forma.

\- Winry, espera - gritó Ed saliendo detrás de ella.

\- ¿¡Que!? - bufó sin poder contener las lagrimas que había prometido no derramar.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti - dijo con suavidad pasando las manos por su pelo mientras se dirigían a la salida.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	4. Todos los soldados solitarios

**\- Todos los soldados solitarios-**

* * *

 _El que se perdió en el frío..._

Dudaba que ella hubiese dormido en algún momento o si quiera que hubiese comido, al oírlo entrar al despacho, levantó la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo y lo miró con desprecio, él se cuadró con respecto y ella se levantó, a pesar de su aspecto cansado tenia un porte magnifico, inspiraba temor, rodeó la mesa con su sable bien sujeto a la cintura, se colocó a pocos centímetros de él y le golpeó en el pecho con un dedo.

\- Dime Falman ¿De que sirve este país? ¿ De que sirven los años invertidos y todos los sacrificios? Si ahora en una estúpida lección de moralidad, aquellos que han vivido de lo que sucedió en Ishval se atreven a matar a dos personas inocentes. ¿Es democracia que un Estado manche sus manos de sangre? ¿ Así queremos comenzar una nueva era? ¿Esto es lo que quería ese idiota de Mustang? ¿Esto? ¿ La muerte de mi hermano? ¿De una de las mujeres mas valiosas que a tenido alguna vez este ejercito? Me pone enferma. ¿Qué saben esos civiles de lo que es una guerra? Mientras estaban en sus casas nosotros nos jugábamos la vida por ellos. Ni siquiera saben lo que pasó El día Prometido, maldita sea, viven en una fantasía...¿ Tenemos que cruzarnos de brazos sin hacer nada?

\- No tengo respuestas para eso general Armstrong - contestó con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz.

\- Tres días, Falman, tienes tres días para que Mustang alga algo a parte de llorar y emborracharse, que se decida de una vez, si no la fuerza de Briggs caerá sobre Central, si esta es la democracia que nos espera, no pienso aceptarlo. No he dado mi vida por proteger el norte para que se rían de mi. Además, estoy harta de que mi casa este llena de gente, esto no es una maldita pensión.

Firmó la declaración de guerra que tenía sobre la mesa y se la entregó.

...

 _El joven del teléfono..._

\- ¿Fuery?

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, María Ross estaba de pie junto a las escaleras, observándolo con curiosidad.

\- ¿ Qué haces aquí? - preguntó sentándose junto a él.

\- Estaba paseando al perro de la capitán Hawkeye - resopló nervioso y se rió. - Nadie parece acordarse de él... con todo lo que esta pasando...lo tengo en mi casa... - miró a su espalda, Hayate estaba tumbado junto a la puerta. - Se me ha escapado... he corrido tras él y ha venido hasta aquí, se ha tumbado en el felpudo de la capitán y no quiere moverse - dejó escapar un sollozo angustiado. - No se que hacer..no soy capaz de...de...nada, ni siquiera de sacar a pasear a un perro.

 _..._

 _El mas perspicaz..._

\- ¿ General? - abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Deja de llamarme general, Breda.

Estaba sentado en una butaca, casi en completa oscuridad, la bandeja del día anterior reposaba intacta sobre la mesa, pasó al interior del pequeño despacho, le costaba ver a Mustang así, siempre había sido la fuerza que empujaba al equipo.

\- Es la costumbre, jefe – replicó tratando de no mirar la botella de whisky que había en el suelo. - ¿Un café?

Negó con la cabeza, su aspecto era lamentable, con el traje arrugado y el pelo sucio. Dejó una bolsa con comida sobre la mesa y sin saber que decir se bruzo de brazos frente a él.

\- Creo que ya me se de memoria el nuevo código civil – dijo tirando al suelo el libro que tenía entre las manos . - No sirve para nada ¿Has encontrado algo tú?

\- No, he leído el código civil, el penal, la legislación internacional, el codex romano incluso he leído sobre legislación religiosa – se frotó los ojos cansado, podía contar con los dedos de las manos las horas que había dormido en los últimos días. - A estas alturas creo que puedo sacarme la carrera de derecho.

Mustang sonrió y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sillón, cuando la luz de la lampara le iluminó la cara vio con claridad que el golpe de Havoc le había dejado un ojo morado.

\- Seguro que lograras encontrar algo, soy incapaz de mantener la concentración mas de cinco minutos seguidos.

\- General...jefe... se que es difícil pero no puede rendirse – no estaba seguro que sirviese para algo, pero tenían meses antes de que se ejecutase la sentencia, tenía que existir un resquicio, una esperanza a la que aferrarse... y si no siempre quedaba la violencia, aunque ella se enfadase. - Coma algo, si Hawkeye estuviese aquí le metería el sándwich por la garganta.

\- Si, lo mas probable es que me diese una patada para levantarme del sillón – se le quebró la voz y escondió la cara entre sus manos . - Estoy siendo muy obvio ¿verdad? Aunque ya no tiene sentido esconderse.

\- Si me permite decirlo, siempre ha sido muy obvio para mi – sonrió rascando su mejilla.

...

 _Aquellos cadetes..._

Rebecca le esperaba sentada en la cafetería, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado y no se había maquillado, la saludó con la cabeza y arrastrando una silla se sentó frente a ella.

\- ¿Que tal Becca? - preguntó encendiendo un pitillo, no llevaba la cuenta de cuanto había fumado desde el juicio.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y se llevó la taza de café a los labios

\- Me han llamado de la Academia, si no me reincorporo a las clases de inmediato me pondrán una amonestación, pero si te soy sincera, lo ultimo que me apetece es aguantar cadetes - cogió el paquete de tabaco de la mesa y se llevó un cigarro a los labios en un gesto distraído. - Pero aquí tampoco pinto nada, cada vez que voy a verla se me parte el corazón- se llevó el puño a la boca y rompió a llorar.

\- No llores por favor, Becca – colocó la mano en la nuca de su amiga, tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- Lo siento, pero es que me siento tan inútil - se secó las lagrimas de los ojos y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones para tranquilizarse.

\- Lo se, lo se, estoy igual, no puedo hacer nada, como cuando estaba en el hospital incapacitado, el mundo se desmoronaba y yo no era capaz de moverme, siento como si aun estuviese atrapado en esa silla - golpeó con el puño en la mesa haciendo que el café se derramara por ella.

\- Jean... - lo miró desolada agarrando su mano y apretándola con fuerza.

\- Maldita sea – lanzó su pitillo furioso.- Si Armstrong vuela por los aires la maldita cárcel yo mismo la sacaré en brazos.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a AbiHawkaye y a Keanefan por dejarme reviews!**


	5. Una voz enterrada en vacío

**-Una voz enterrada en vacío-**

* * *

\- Aquí estoy de nuevo, viejo amigo- dejó un ramo de flores sobre la tumba y se arrodilló junto a ella. - Parece que no soy capaz de hacer otra cosa que venir a visitarte, te necesito más que nunca - limpió de hojas la lápida y volvió a ponerse en pie.- Estoy bloqueado, no se como seguir, no se que hacer ¿ Debería aceptar lo que está pasando?

Tenía la cabeza aturdida por el alcohol, no había logrado pasar un día sobrio desde que salió del calabozo. Seguro que el que tuvo la brillante idea de que beber servía para olvidar era un mezquino con intereses en alguna destilería.

\- Dime Hughes ¿ Por qué mis únicas opciones son perderla o traicionarla? - se metió las manos en los bolsillos.- Le prometí que recorrer este camino juntos...y la he abandonado.

Unas pequeñas gotas de agua se marcaron sobre la lápida y no mucho después una fina lluvia comenzó a caer sobre sus hombros. Miró al cielo dejando que la lluvia lo empapase. El universo era un cabrón retorcido. Podía oír su voz en la lluvia, sentir su presencia junto a él. ¿Es esto lo que ella dijo que sería? Que fácil parecía cuando solo era la hija del alquimista y él el pupilo iluso. ¿Porque ya no podía sentir la brisa? ¿Por qué el agua era mas fría? No quería estar allí, no tenía sentido continuar.

Rehízo el camino en dirección a la mansión, ya no tenía un hogar al que volver, incluso su casa era parte del ejército. ¿ Era este el precio de ver sus metas cumplidas? ¿ El precio que tenía que pagar?

En la cocina Olivier descansaba con una copa de vino en la mesa, cada poro de su piel emanaba fortaleza, sus ojos azules miraban el resto del vino en la botella como si pudiera hacerlo hervir con tan solo desearlo.

\- ¿ No hay un rincón en esta casa en el que pueda estar sola? - preguntó al verle entrar por la puerta de servicio.

\- Siento todas las molestias Armstrong- dijo entrando por la puerta de servicio mientras se quitaba la chaqueta empapada y la dejan sobre la silla.

Gruñó cuando se sentó frente a ella pero le sirvió un trago de vino como quien sirve veneno a un invitado esperando verlo retorcerse de dolor frente a él.

\- He visitado a Hawkeye está mañana - comentó mientras se reclinaba en su asiento y le clavaba una heladora mirada digna de su titulo.

\- ¿ Como está? - preguntó sin atreverse a levantar la vista de la copa de vino.

\- ¿ Por qué no vas a verla y lo compruebas tú mismo?

\- Sabes que no puedo.

\- Por lo que a mi respecta, no quieres ir - replicó con crueldad.

Probablemente tenía razón, no tenía el valor necesario para ir a verla, no sin romperse por completo. Si pudiese gritar no podría hacerlo tan alto, sentarse en aquella habitación a ahogarse en una copa de vino parecía la peor de las decisiones, miró con detenimiento a Olivier, ella también tenía sangre en sus manos, sus hombros también se inclinaban bajo el peso de sus cargas y pesar de todo era capaz de mirar al frente y seguir avanzando. ¿ Donde quedaba el valor del alquimista de fuego?

\- Está tranquila - comentó por fin.

\- No me sorprende, está convencida de que es lo que se merece.

Siempre lo había estado al igual que él, pero ahora todo parecía un error. Quizás solo estaba construyendo un muro entre lo que creía y la verdad ¿Pero y si estaba equivocado?

-Bobadas, la penitencia es un sentimiento religioso, no es más que otro alma demasiado sensible para ser parte del ejército, como el idiota de mi hermano, ¿ Que esperaban al unirse al ejército? ¿ Creían que no tendrían que matar a nadie? Es ridículo... Cuando eliges un camino deberías saber que pasos te vas a ver obligado a dar.

\- Ishval fue un genocidio.

\- ¿ Crees que no lo se? Y el pueblo Ishvali merece justicia, pero esto es venganza, si fuese justicia os habrían condenado a todos por igual.

Era una tortura pensarlo ¿ Por qué tenía que librarse? Había causado más dolor que cualquier otro, siempre pensó que ella se salvaría, que el destino le reservaba un final feliz. ¿ Como había sido tan idiota?

\- Es ridículo, tu hermano desertó, ha sido una carga para su carrera durante toda su vida - murmuró.

\- La vergüenza de mi familia- repitió con voz queda acariciando su copa de vino.

\- Sabes Olivier, no podrás volver a engañar a nadie, está claro que te preocupas por Alex - observó sin poder esconder una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Al menos yo he conseguido engañar a la gente, todo el maldito país sabe que estas enamorado de Hawkeye.

Se bebió su vaso de vino de un solo trago y se llenó otro más ¿ De que servía quererla si no podía hacer nada por ella?

\- Si fueses tú no movería ni un dedo, pero ella me gusta - le devolvió la sonrisa pero enseguida su gesto se turnó en otro más amargo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Decídete de una vez, Mustang - dijo terminando su copa y dejándola caer sobre la mesa. - Yo ya he tomado una decisión y con o sin tú ayuda no permitiré que esto suceda.

Se levantó del taburete y con toda la dignidad que solo la Reina de hielo poseía en sus andares desapareció de la cocina sin volver la vista atrás.

 **...**

Pasaban las doce del medio día y aún seguía tirado sobre la cama pero no era capaz de dormir, con el brazo sobre los ojos para obligarse a mantenerlos de cerrados, esperaba al menos que su cuerpo pudiese descansar. Era inútil, solo podía pensar en ella, en la forma en la que el flequillo caía sobre sus ojos, en el olor que quedaba en la almohada cuando dormía a su lado, en el calor que le provocaban sus caricias. Era horrible, la estaba haciéndole un duelo en vida.

Su equipo, los Elric, Armstrong, todos esperaban a que tomase una decisión. ¿ Por qué poner esa carga sobre él? Ya no era nadie para dar órdenes. Solo quería dormir y no despertar de nuevo.

Tras reunir las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó de la cama, se dio una ducha y salió de la habitación. La mansión de los Armstrong estaba sumida en un silencio tenso que lo hacía sentir incomodo. Al caminar por el pasillo una puerta se abrió a su derecha y Alphonse cargado de libros a punto estuvo de tropezar con él al salir de la habitación.

\- Oh- dijo cerrando la puerta con el pie mientras hacía equilibrios para no tirar los libros al suelo. - ¿ Viene a la reunión, General?

\- ¿ Quien está aquí? - preguntó tratando di fingir interés.

\- Todos - dijo Alphonse. - El plazo de la general Armstrong acaba hoy, quieren saber que vamos a hacer... quieren saber que va a hacer usted...

\- ¿ Y si no puedo decidir?

El muchacho lo miró con una sonrisa triste y continuó caminando junto a él.

\- No lo sé... ni siquiera puedo entender por lo que están pasando, ni lo difícil que es...pero todos queremos a la señorita Hawkeye y al coronel Armstrong... a Alex...y no hacer nada... está mal.

\- Tienes mucha razón Al.

Entraron en el despacho de Armstrong que hablaba acalorada por teléfono. Todos los presentes volvieron sus cabezas para mirarlo, odiaba aquella compasión, le hacía sentir débil. Falman se apresuró a ayudar a Alphonse con los libros y los dejó sobre la mesa. Hizo un amago de cuadrarse frente a él, pero se detuvo a medio camino y se miraron con incomodidad. Breda y Havoc discutían en una esquina, gesticulaban de manera exagerada y habrían llegado a las manos si Fuery no los hubiese detenido. ¿Como habían legado a ese punto? ¿ Era todo culpa suya?

Edward sentado en el sofá hablaba con su mujer en susurros, Winry tenía las manos sobre su vientre y parecía agotada, hacer pasar por esto a una mujer embarazada era cruel, sonrió con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz cuando le miró y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sé hizo un silencio incómodo cuando atravesó la habitación para sentarse en una de las butacas, apoyó la cabeza en la palma de su mano y se concentró en la conversación de Olivier al teléfono. No podía aceptar sus planes, Hawkeye nunca lo permitía. Todos los presentes lo sabían. ¿ Que esperaban de él?

Rebecca le ofreció una taza de café que rechazó con un ademán sin levantar la vista del suelo.

\- Estás hecho un asco, Mustang.

\- Como si no tuviese suficientes razones, Acero.

Sabía perfectamente que Ed solo quería despertarlo de su aturdimiento, lograr una reacción de él. Estaba cansado y no era el único. Alphonse tenía razón, todo el mundo quería a Riza, tenía amigos que se preocupaban por ella, que no la dejarían caer así. No estaban dispuestos a rendirse y él estaba haciéndolo. Se daba vergüenza a si mismo, abandonar nunca había entrado en sus planes. Había empujado a todas y cada una de las personas allí presentes a seguir adelante, a mantener la vista al frente y seguir caminando sin importar lo que pasar. ¿iba a renunciar ahora? ¿ A darse por vencido?

\- Tengo las tropas preparadas, a mi orden asaltarán el Parlamento - dijo Olivier nada más colgar el teléfono.

\- No puedes invadir el Parlamento Armstrong - dijo de manera autoritaria levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos.

-¿ Quien te crees que eres para darme órdenes Mustang? - rugió furiosa. - Ni siquiera formas parte del ejército ¿ Vas a dejar que maten a mi hermano? ¿ A Hawkeye? ¿ Te lavas las manos porque tu culo está a salvo?

\- Escúchame bien Olivier- dijo levantándose ante la incrédula mirada de los demás.- Ni Riza ni tu hermano permitirán que usemos la violencia para salvar sus vidas.

\- Me da igual- gritó- Me da igual lo que quieran ellos, no pienso ver a mi hermano pequeño morir sin hacer nada ¿ Lo entiendes maldito idiota?

\- Yo no he dicho que no vaya a hacer nada... - sonrió de verdad por primera vez desde el juicio. No, él no iba a rendirse, no ahora y menos si estaba en juego la vida del maldito amor de su vida. Seguiría caminando pese a todo. Roy Mustang no podía permitirse el lujo de abandonar.

\- ¿ General? - preguntó Havoc con incredulidad al tiempo que ha enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y os necesito a todos.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a Mia HelizabethH a Keanefan y sobre todo a tsubasa kakeochita por el pequeño impuso que me dio para continuar con la historia, espero que os guste el capitulo. Un abrazo.  
**


	6. Estar aquí, ahora

**\- Estar aquí, ahora -**

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana y como cada día la estridente bocina que despertaba a las presas la arrancó de su sueño. No se movió de la cama, ni abrió lo ojos, esperando a que el corazón regulará su latido y como cada mañana la funcionaria de prisiones paseó por el pasillo gritando que se levantarán. Estiró las piernas, se levantó y se lavó la cara. Las celdas se abrieron y con la toalla en la mano se apresuro a las duchas, no podía permitirse que las otras reclusas viesen su espalda, en un par de minutos estaba lista para afrontar un nuevo día. Cinco meses, cinco meses con la misma rutina tediosa, salió en dirección al comedor para tomar el insulso desayuno de cada día, nadie hablaba con ella, al fin y al cabo era un soldado y todas la odiaban. La ironía de su condena la mantenía en el modulo de seguridad para que su vida no corriese peligro.

Se sentó sola en una mesa, ignorando las burlas de las otras presas mientras bebía aquel café aguado y daba pequeños mordiscos a unas galletas revenidas. Por suerte la fortaleza que imprime al carácter una vida en el servicio militar la impedía quebrarse en aquella terrible soledad. Recogió su mesa y volvió en silencio a su celda mientras el resto de sus compañeras se dirigían al patio.

Se sentó en la cama y cogió uno de los libros que Rebecca le había llevado, su amiga era la única que continuaba con las visitas semanales, después de la primera vez, Winry no había vuelto a verla, sabía que su hijo había nacido y por las fotos que Ed le había enseñado era un precioso pequeño rubio como sus padres. Ese niño crecería en un mundo en paz y estaría a salvo, protegido por todos aquellos que lo querían. El resto de su equipo había ido espaciando las visitas, era doloroso para todos y aunque mantenía una sonrisa cada vez que aparecían la despedida era devastadora porque no sabían si habría una próxima vez. Sabía que los estaba decepcionado, porque había dejado de luchar, pero no entendían que solo estaba recibiendo la justicia que merecía. La espera era cruel, la parte más dura de soportar. Sin tener ni idea de cuando se ejecutaría la condena se despertaba cada día pensando que podía ser el último, a pesar de estar tranquila, de haber aceptado su condena muchos años antes de que la sentenciaran.

Unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo la pusieron en alerta, se levantó del catre al ver a una de las carceleras junto a su abogado.

\- Buenos días, señorita Hawkeye- dijo este mientras abrían la celda. - Cámbiese.

El día había llegado, por fin, se quedo quieta, sin saber como reaccionar, sin saber que decir, miró a su abogado en silencio que sostenía un bolsa frente a ella. Dentro había un traje de chaqueta negro y unos zapatos con un poco de tacón. **  
**

\- ¿ No voy a ir vestida de militar? - preguntó confundida examinando el contenido con atención. **  
**

\- Ya no eres militar, Riza - contestó con calma el abogado.

\- Cierto - murmuró incapaz de apartar la vista de la bolsa.

Se cambio despacio, temblando, esperaba poder esconderse tras la fortaleza que le daba su uniforme, pero así se sentía desnuda. Expuesta frente al resto del mundo, vulnerable e incapaz de procesar todo lo que le esperaba.

\- Las manos por favor Hawkeye - exigió la carcelera desprendiendo las esposas de su cinturón y acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Es necesario? - preguntó mientras la funcionaria la esposaba. - No tengo intención de escaparme.

\- Son las normas - respondió con frialdad.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y sacó pecho mientras caminaba por el pasillo, las presas la insultaban y celebraban su condena, ella solo podía caminar con la cabeza alta tratando de no titubear.

Un coche negro la esperaba junto a la puerta de la cárcel, le costó reconocer al hombre alto y rubio que había en el interior, le había crecido la barba y el pelo, sonrió con amabilidad y el calor de una cara conocida la reconfortó.

\- ¿ Coronel Armstrong? ¿ Como se encuentra? - preguntó sentándose junto a él, después de tanto tiempo era muy difícil desprenderse de la formalidad de los títulos.

\- Capitán Hawkeye, me alegro mucho de verla - dijo con amabilidad, lo observó con atención, debajo de las esposas vio que tenía profundas heridas en las muñecas que nadie se había molestado en curar.

\- Me entablaron las manos, temían que usará la alquimia para escapar, como si pudiera hacerlo sin los círculos de transmutación.., - comentó al notar su mirada preocupada. - Parece que al fin lo han entendido. - Levantó los brazos juntando sus palmas y encogiendo sus hombros.

\- Lo siento mucho - murmuró con tristeza.

\- ¿Ha llegado la hora? - preguntó en un hilo de voz. - ¿Esto es el final?

\- No lo se - mintió tratando de sonreír, pero no engañaba a nadie, los dos sabían lo que les esperaba.

Armstrong la miró en silencio y llenó los pulmones de aire.

\- ¿Cree que nos dejaran despedirnos de alguien? - la miró con una expresión esperanzada que partió su corazón, Alex siempre había sido un hombre sensible, nunca le había preocupado mostrar sus sentimientos y era admirable.

\- Es probable pero no se si dependerá de nosotros - trató de sonar sincera, pero no estaba segura de querer ver a nadie, de querer que nadie la viese así, quería que el ultimo recuerdo que tuviesen sus amigos de ella fuese feliz y no el de su cuerpo caer al suelo tras fusilarla.

\- Tengo miedo, supongo que no le sorprenderá siempre he sido un cobarde - cubrió su rostro avergonzado y le dio la espalda.

\- Nunca he pensado eso de usted y quien lo pensase estaba muy equivocado, creo que abandonar en Ishval fue muy valiente y todo lo que hizo durante el día prometido fue extraordinario, es usted un hombre increíble y honorable, no deje que nadie le haga cambiar de opinión - agarró su mano con firmeza. - El valor no tiene nada que ver con tener sensibilidad.

\- Muchas gracias - masculló con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

...

La sala de espera era un un espacio frio, como la sala de espera de un hospital, Armstrong estaba sentado, los dos abogados estaba reunidos y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de un ventilador en el techo que movía el pesado aire de la sala, un zumbido constante y repetitivo. Miró a Alex que estaba tan ausente como ella, le dolía el pecho como si alguien estuviese estrujándolo entre sus dedos. El ventilador parecía marcar una cuenta atrás y su respiración se acomodaba al compás de este.

Y se dio cuenta en aquel mismo instante de que estaba aterrada. Siempre creyó que llegado el momento estaría preparada, que la muerte no le daba miedo, que pagar con su vida por los crímenes cometidos era un precio justo, pero estaba asustada, sola frente a la inevitable realidad. No volvería a compartir mesa y vino con sus amigos, no vería a Rebecca enamorarse, ni a Ed criar niños felices, llenos de energía, ni a Al convertirse en un hombre valeroso, no vería a su país cambiar y transformarse en un lugar mejor para todos sus ciudadanos. No vería sus bonitos ojos negros brillando de felicidad al ver sus sueños cumplidos. No volvería a sentir el sol calentando su piel y sobretodo no volvería a ver su sonrisa somnolienta por las mañanas, ni sentir sus dedos enredando con su pelo. No volvería a cantar tontas canciones de amor en su oído cuando estaba de buen humor. Todo iba a acabar esa mañana y ella no estaría allí para protegerlo, para ayudarlo a levantarse si se caía. Ahora todo le parecía insuficiente, quería mas besos, quería mas amaneceres, quería ser egoísta, no quería renunciar. Ahora al final del camino se dio cuenta de que lo quería todo.

Se llevó las manos a la frente, no era el momento de ser débil, no podía flaquear aunque no estuviese segura de que sus piernas la mantuvieran en pie, aunque le dolía el corazón y le pesaba el estomago. Aunque una parte de su mente gritaba que aquello no era justo, que ya había pagado lo suficiente. Tragó saliva y enterró toda su miseria lejos, alzó la cabeza con dignidad y miró al frente, era su destino y tenía que afrontarlo sin titubear.

\- Señorita Hawkeye, Señor Armstrong pueden pasar - dijo una secretaría abriendo la puerta del despacho del juez.

Pasaron al interior, la oficina estaba iluminada por unos grandes ventanales tras la mesa de madera oscura del magistrado, que levantó la vista nada mas verlos y les indicó que se sentaran. El despacho era un desastre, decenas de pilas de papeles se amontonaban por todos los rincones, encima de la mesa, en el suelo, difícilmente se podía caminar por el. El hombre se ajustó las gafas e hizo crujir sus dedos de forma ruidosa.

\- ¿Saben ustedes porque están aquí? - preguntó por fin apoyando una mano en su barbilla.

\- El día de ejecutar la sentencia ha llegado, Señor - dijo Armstrong con frialdad manteniendo la postura con dignidad.

Los miró con atención, como si estuviese analizándolos, aquel hombre firmaría su sentencia de muerte y no parecía titubear, sonrió y no había ni una pizca de desprecio en aquel gesto. No podía dejar de preguntarse si el corazón de su compañero latía tan fuerte como él suyo ¿Por que estaba tan asustada en el ultimo momento? Tenía ganas de llorar y sentía que no había suficiente aire en la habitación para poder llenar sus pulmones con tranquilidad.

\- Petición de indulto por parte del pueblo de Amestris, hay mas de 1.500.000 firmas - dijo deslizando un papel sobre la mesa para que pudieran verlo. - Como pueden observar tengo el despacho lleno de firmas y hay muchas mas en otras estancias.

\- ¿ Que? - preguntó confundida.

\- Sus amigos han trabajado duro, llevan meses recorriendo el país y haciendo campaña para que el gobierno les conceda un indulto - continuó con su explicación mientras abría otra carpeta.

\- Pero... no es posible - tartamudeó nervioso Armstrong. - Los indultos solo los puede conceder el parlamento.

\- Lo se, pero aunque solo tenemos un gobierno en funciones hasta que se celebren las elecciones el mes que viene, pueden tomar este tipo de decisiones...- explicó con tranquilidad sin apartar la vista de otro montón de documentos.- La cosa no queda ahí, esto es una petición de parte del parlamento de Ishval, han firmado todos los grupos , incluido el partido por la independencia... parece que sus últimos años de trabajo allí les ha concedido popularidad entre los Ishvalitas - suspiró cruzándose de brazos. - Se han rodeado de gente poco corriente a lo largo de su vida ¿No es así? Incluso el maldito emperador de Xing ha mandado una carta rogando un indulto para ustedes. - Firmó los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa y levantó de nuevo la cabeza. - Pueden irse.

\- ¿Como? - se agarró a la mesa con manos temblorosas, no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

\- Indulto concedido - aclaró clavando los ojos en ella y sonriendo con amabilidad.

\- Pero... - tartamudeó confundida tratando de asimilar toda la información que bullía por su cabeza.

\- Y por favor Ex Coronel Armstrong dígale a su hermana que retire sus tropas de las afueras, está aterrizando a la ciudad entera y que deje de llamarme amenazando de muerte a altas horas de la madrugada - se frotó la frente agotado y resoplando con resignación, se levantó de la mesa y les dio la espalda dando por finalizada la conversación. - Quiero acabar con esto, márchense.

El guardia de seguridad le quitó las esposas y sin añadir una palabra la dejó sola en la sala de espera. Su abogado se acerco y mientras la felicitaba y la guiaba por los pasillos de los juzgados, su mente trabaja a cinco mil revoluciones por segundo ¿Que demonios había pasado allí dentro? ¿Que significaba todo aquello? Bajó las escaleras de los juzgados y los periodistas se abalanzaron sobre ella, haciendo miles de preguntas, había no aterrizado a la realidad ¿Era una mujer libre? "¿Como se siente?" "¿Que va ha hacer ahora?" "¿Esperaba esto por parte de los ciudadanos de Amestris?" Su abogado contestaba a las preguntas, pero se dirigían a ella, la empujaban al tratar de acercarse, la agarraban para que contestara, para que mirase a la cámara, quería gritar, era agobiante, no sabía donde mirar, no sabía que hacer, ni que decir. Estaban robando su aire, su espacio. Quería lanzarse por las escaleras para que la dejasen en paz. Ni siquiera entendía sus preguntas.

Entonces lo vio, atravesando la nube de periodistas a empujones y antes de darse cuenta estaba entre sus brazos.

\- Te tengo - susurró con la voz rota por el llanto.

Los periodistas seguían haciendo fotos, preguntando estupideces, pero ella ya no oía nada, estaba a salvo.

De alguna manera logró sacarla del enjambre de cámaras y luces que se apiñaban a su alrededor, bajó las escaleras casi en volandas, no era consciente de sus propios pasos, un grupo de caras conocidas se aproximo a ella, sintió que la abrazaban. Un montón de gente que reía, pero ella no estaba allí, lo veía todo como si estuviese contemplándolo desde fuera. Como si fuese otra persona la que estuviese pasando por todo aquello. Nada parecía real. Tal vez aún no había despertado y aun estaba en aquella oscura celda. Oía los gritos de Rebecca a los periodistas para que la dejasen en paz, pero no lo entendía, alguien abrió la puerta del coche y la ayudó a entrar dentro, mientras tanto seguían haciendo fotos, preguntas, pero ella necesitaba encontrar a Alex, no lo veía por ningún parte, no quería dejarlo atrás, quería preguntar por él, pero la voz no le llegaba a la garganta. El fuerte color de la colonia de Havoc la mareaba, trató de buscarlo con la mirada, sonreía desde el asiento del piloto, pero por mucho que miraba a su alrededor y aunque reconocía las voces no parecía reconocer las caras, no sabía si de verdad estaba allí. Si ellos estaban allí.

\- Riza...- la calidez de su voz lleno sus oídos y parpadeó desconcertada. - Riza...ya está.

Sintió calor en su mejilla, el calor de su mano, una respiración nerviosa y angustiada escapó de sus labios, entonces lo vio, sonriendo con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación y repitió su nombre con afecto. No era capaz de soportar aquello mas, se abrazó él, porque en ese momento no quería estar en otro lugar que no fuese entre sus brazos.

...

En algún momento de la tarde lo que había comenzado por un discreto recibimiento se había transformado en una fiesta, Breda había sacado botellas de vino de algún lugar y todo parecía haberse descontrolado. Havoc y Rebecca después de un coqueteo nada discreto, habían desaparecido por una de las puertas. Alex la miró con una sonrisa cómplice, pero parecía estar tan perdido como ella y a su alrededor todos se movían como si un huracán los hubiese golpeado y a pesar de todo estuviesen vivos.

Ed bailaba con Winry, algo perjudicado por las copas de vino que llevaba encima, habían dejado a su pequeño en brazos de Olivier que lo miraba como si fuese un demonio. Pero su expresión era dulce y algo que hacía años que no veía en ella, parecía estar en calma. Alex se sentó junto a ella que le bufó algo sobre las pintas que llevaba y sobre cuando iba a volver a cortarse el pelo, él solo sonrió golpeando su espalda con cariño y Olivier volvió a bufar. Roy apoyado en una butaca conversaba con Falman y Fuery, no podía escuchar su conversación pero estaban divirtiéndose. Al estaba sentado junto a ella, tratando de mantener una agradable conversación, pero no era capaz, sonreía y asentía, pero estaba nerviosa, los últimos cinco meses los había pasado vigilando su espalda, temiendo que alguien la apuñalara y ahora verse rodeada de tanta gente le resultaba agotador.

Sin que nadie la viese se escabulló por la puerta del patio, Hayate jugueteaba con los ascensores del jardín, se acercó saludarla, meneando el rabo con entusiasmo. Esa misma tarde al llegar a la mansión, saltó a sus brazos, feliz, llenando su cara de lametones y después de mucho tiempo tratando de contenerse rompió a llorar como una chiquilla. Era ridículo lo fácil que le resultaba exponer su vulnerabilidad frente a perrillo, por alguna estúpida razón sabía que era el único que no la juzgaría por sus debilidades. **  
**

Se sentó en las escaleras tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Esa misma mañana tenía claro su futuro, o mas bien, la falta de él, había aceptado su condena y estaba dispuesta a afrontarla con dignidad, pero ahora sin tan siquiera ver la luz de un nuevo amanecer era una mujer libre, el mismo pueblo que creyó que la condenaría la había liberado. No estaba segura de que aquello fuese una redención, pero tampoco era una huida.

Estaba tan acostumbrada al sonido de sus pasos que no le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber que se acercaba, lo había echado tanto de menos. **  
**

\- ¿ Huyendo de la fiesta ? ¿ De tu fiesta? - preguntó sentándose en el escalón que estaba tras ella.

\- Estoy agobiada, lo siento, aún no me siento a gusto con tanta gente a mi alrededor- dijo jugando con sus manos con la vista fija en la puerta de la entrada. **  
**

\- No te preocupes, todo el mundo lo sabe, te dejaremos tranquila el tiempo que necesites - su voz estaba cargada de dulzura, le resultaba tranquilizador oír, después de mucho tiempo, que volvían a tratarla como a un ser humano. **  
**

\- ¿ Por eso te has sentado lejos de mi? - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios al mirarlo de reojo.

\- Supongo... - se colocó tras ella, rodeándola con los brazos y se quedó muy quieto, respirando con fuerza contra su oído. - ¿ Mejor así?

\- Si... ¿ Ha terminado todo? - agarró sus brazos contra ella y se acurrucó entre ellos.- Creía que sería feliz aceptando la condena y sabía que me lo merecía, pero me siento aliviada, soy egoísta, estar aquí contigo me hace feliz. **  
**

\- Nadie olvidara lo que hicimos, pero nos han perdonado, aunque tal vez lo no merezcamos, no lo se, pero nos han dado una nueva oportunidad - besó su cabello y cerró los ojos. - ¿Seras capaz de aceptarla? **  
**

\- Tendremos que vivir con lo que hicimos, seguir siempre adelante...- murmuró acariciando sus brazos.

\- Me parece un buen plan - susurró con los labios pegados a su cabello.

\- No se como agradecerte que no vinieras a verme, no lo habría podido soportar. **  
**

\- Ha sido duro, sabía que jamas me perdonarías si te sacaba de allí por la fuerza, pero no quería dejarte ir y después deseaba contarte todo lo que estábamos haciendo, pero tenía miedo de que no funcionase - la abrazó con fuerza, temblaba pero no tenía intención de dejarla escapar.

\- Siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por esto...-cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas, pasó con cuidado los dedos sobre ellas, había creído que no volvería a tocarlo y ahora estaba allí con sus brazos alrededor de ella, respirando contra su pelo y ni siquiera tenían que preocuparse de que alguien los viese, nada parecía real. - ¿ Que vamos a hacer ahora?

\- No lo sé, no se si sabré hacer otra cosa, me he dedicado al ejército desde que tengo uso de razón, ahora somos civiles y desempleados... tendremos que empezar desde cero. - murmuró reposando la cabeza sobre ella.

\- Desde cero ¿eh?...- preguntó apoyando la espalda contra él y acariciando su mejilla. - Deberíamos casarnos.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó de repente parpadeando confundido.

\- ¿ Qué significa esa cara que pones? - se apartó de él para mirarlo llena de curiosidad.

\- Se supone que soy yo el que tendría que hacer esa pregunta...- matizó rascando su mentón.

\- ¿Por qué? - inquirió levantando una de sus cejas con sarcasmo.

\- Por que soy el homb...

\- Si terminas esa frase pienso dispararte - dijo cogiendo sus brazos y pasándolos alrededor de su cuerpo para que volviese a abrazarla.

\- Espera - se separó de ella, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta y sacó un saquito de tela, sucio y desgastado, lo colocó sobre su mano sonriendo con nerviosismo. - Ábrelo

\- ¿ Qué es? - volteó el saquito y un anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño brillante cayó sobre su mano, estaba oscurecido por el paso del tiempo y había perdido el brillo que alguna vez tuvo.

\- No es gran cosa, hace años que lo tengo, desde que volví a la Academia a terminar mi formación...- se sonrojó y sonrió con dulzura. - Ya ves que iluso...tenía planes para nosotros desde siempre... pero las no salieron como quería...- lo cogió entre los dedos y lo observó con atención y su sonrisa se llenó de tristeza. - Debería comprarte algo mejor, es una baratija.

\- Es maravilloso- dijo cuando él lo depositó sobre su mano de nuevo, lo colocó en su dedo y se llevó la mano al corazón.

\- ¿ Eso es un si?

\- Siempre ha sido un si.

* * *

 **Esto es el final! Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que me daba un poco de miedo que la trama de la historia no tuviese mucha acción, pero como ya mencione durante el fic, la violencia no le serviría a Hawkeye para todas formas quería hacer un fic de sentimientos. No me matéis. jajaja.  
**

 **Nos leemos en el epilogo y cierre de esta pequeña historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme y por vuestras palabras.**

 **Un abrazo enorme.**


	7. Epílogo

**-Epílogo-**

* * *

\- Tenemos tejado- dijo Riza en un suspiro agotado tirándose sobre el sofá de espaldas para después quitarse las zapatillas con el pie a la vez que se estiraba como un gato.

\- Tenemos tejado- repitió socarrón mirándola con los brazos en jarras desde la esquina antes de tumbarse sobre ella.

\- Necesitas una ducha- comentó entre risas cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello y a meter las manos bajo su ropa para quitarle la camiseta. - Roy...apestas.

\- Tengo pensado sudar durante un rato más, Capitán - rumió en su oído antes de incorporarse, sonrió con malicia y tiró de sus pantalones, desprendiéndose de ellos con una habilidad sorprendente. La agarró con fuerza de los mulsos para acomodarla a su posición y volvió a tumbarse.

\- ¿ Cómo lo haces? - preguntó riendo mientras él no dejaba de besar cada rincón de su cuerpo . - Ya me has desnudado y tú ni siquiera te has quitado la camiseta.

\- Ducha- murmuró contra su cuello levantándola del sofá, ella se enganchó a su cadera con las piernas y le abrazó con fuerza. - Oh dios, tendría que haberte desnudado en el tejado y hacértelo allí mismo, me estabas poniendo tan malo...

\- ¿Sobre el tejado? - preguntó sonriendo con maldad al tirar de su pelo para exponer su cuello y darle un mordisco.- Una buena idea para estrellarnos contra el suelo.

\- Como si fuera a soltarte en algún momento...

Una carcajada escapó de sus labios cuando él la apoyó contra la pared para poder quitarse la camiseta, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de deseo mordiendo su hombro. Roy gruñó algo incomprensible y la levantó del trasero para poder besarla mientras caminaba hacia él cuarto de baño.

 **...**

Cuando terminó de secarse el pelo, volvió al salón y lo vio espatarrado en el sofá escuchando música en una emisora de jazz.

Sonrió al verla aparecer por la puerta y abrió los brazos invitándola a unirse a él.

\- ¿Cansado? - preguntó besando su mentón al tumbarse sobre él.

\- ¿ Que esperabas? Eres salvaje - colocó las manos sobre su trasero y sonrió como un bobo. - Además hemos trabajado sin descanso durante todo el día.

\- Pero al fin tenemos tejado, la planta de arriba está completa, tendremos una habitación y dejaremos de dormir en el sofá - apoyó los brazos en su pecho y se recostó sobre ellos.

\- Ya solo nos queda cambiar las tuberías, pintar toda la casa, arreglar el jardín, colocar todas nuestras cosas... - enumeró uno a uno dando suaves palmadas en sus glúteos según hablaba.

\- Cállate, estás robando toda mi energía - dijo mientras escondía la cabeza entre sus brazos.

\- Pero si, ya tenemos un techo para llenar con una docena de niños - le dedicó una sonrisa arrebatadora y cerró los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

\- ¿Una docena? Eso no estaba en las negociaciones - preguntó levantando la cabeza y mirándolo con incredulidad.

\- Reformar una casa con nuestras manos, una docena de niños y dos perros, ese era el trato - enumeró contando con los dedos sobre su espalda.

\- Estoy bastante segura que jamás te prometí tener una docena de hijos, Mustang- puntualizó agarrando su cara mientras le apretaba de las mejillas.

\- ¿ Seguro? - alzó su ceja con una sonrisa cínica. - Yo ya había planeado como entrenar a nuestro pequeño ejército.

\- ¿ Y si el niño no llega? Soy muy mayor y si...- murmuró mientras escondía la cabeza contra su cuello y apoyaba un brazo alrededor de su cuerpo.

\- Escucha, nada de pensamientos negativos en esta casa ¿ De acuerdo? - apartó el pelo de su cara y le dio un suave beso en los labios. - Solos o con un montón de niños todo irá bien.

\- Cuesta deshacerse de los viejos hábitos...- dijo levantando la cabeza para poder mirar a sus ojos.

\- Desde cero - acarició su mejilla y la besó de nuevo.

\- Desde cero - repitió sonriendo abrazándose a él.

Había sido un largo día de trabajo y estaban agotados, Roy se incorporó levemente para coger la manta que usaban para dormir y los tapó con ella, cerró los ojos dejando que el sueño y el cansancio le vencieran, pero no mucho después el teléfono sonó desvelándolos y alargó su brazo malhumorado para responder a la llamada. **  
**

\- ¿ Si? ¿ Quien llama? - preguntó aún medio adormecido tratando de no moverse demasiado.

\- ¡ Ey viejo! ¿ Como lo llevas? - respondió al otro lado de la línea un siempre lleno de energía Edward Elric.

\- Buenas noches, Acero - contestó dejando escapar un suspiro agotado.

\- Hola Ed- añadió Riza acercándose al auricular al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

\- Llamaba para preguntarte si has visto el último número de la revista Amestris People- comentó este con tranquilidad fingida.

\- No ¿ Por que demonios iba a ver eso?

\- Hay un especial con las mejores fotos del año- añadió como si nada, pero sin poder esconder el tono de burla en su voz.

\- No vayas por ahí...- le interrumpió imaginando de que demonios estaba hablando el muchacho.

\- ¿ Puedo leerte un párrafo? - insistió sin hacerle caso.

\- Acero...

\- "La foto del año es para el Ex- General Mustang abrazando a la que luego se convertiría en su mujer... una foto conmovedora en la que podemos ver las lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos del joven militar tras el indulto concedido a la que fuese capitán de su unidad y amiga de la infancia..." - leyó tratando de contener una carcajada algo que lograba a duras penas.

\- ¿ Te parece muy gracioso?

\- Mustang tus lágrimas me conmueven ¡ La foto del año! Deberías estar orgulloso...- se burló incapaz de contener la risa por mas tiempo.

\- ¿ Querías algo a parte de reírte de mi, Acero? - le preguntó con sarcasmo.

\- Winry se preguntaba si nos daríais de comer mañana.

" Ed deja de decir tonterías, eres tú el que quiere verlos, no me pongas como escusa" - gritó la susodicha desde algún lugar no muy lejano en la habitación.

\- Mañana empezamos a cambiar las tuberías, así que podría darte de comer a cambio de unas horas de trabajo ... - insinuó como si estuviera meditando la oferta.

\- Winry está embarazada, no puede trabajar - protestó este indignado.

\- Yo no he dicho nada de que ella trabaje, tendrás que hacerlo tú por los dos - le corrigió riendo con socarronería.

\- Eres un bastardo ¿ Que opina Hawkeye de que esclavices a tus invitados?

\- Tengo ganas de veros, Ed, sobretodo al enano, espero que vengáis - señaló ella con amabilidad aproximándose al auricular, tras oír la conversación.

\- Ya has oído a la jefa- recalcó con regodeo. - Empezaremos pronto por la mañana, no lleguéis muy tarde.

Le escuchó maldecir pero colgó sin darle tiempo a responder por última vez, sonrió con satisfacción mientras se estiraba y buscaba una posición cómoda en aquel pequeño sofá. Ella lo miró sonriente y sus ojos se iluminaron.

\- Deberíamos invitar a comer a los chicos también, aunque lleguen después de trabajar podemos aprovechar la tarde del sábado y todo el domingo, no estamos todos juntos desde la boda - bostezó acurrucándose entre sus brazos. - Los echo de menos.

\- Tú lo que quieres es mano de obra esclava. ¿ No? - preguntó riendo al descubrir su pequeña trampa.

\- Sssh- puso un dedo sobre su boca sonriendo con complicidad. - Ellos no tienen porque saberlo, solo será una invitación a comer...

\- Pero que lista que eres... - comentó con orgullo besando su frente. - ¡Al fin! Nuestra última noche en el sofá... buenas noches Riza.

-Buenas noches, General.

* * *

 **Ahora si! El final!**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por vuestras amables palabras!**

 **ME alegro de que os haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente. Un besazo**


End file.
